The present invention relates to a safety storage/transport container, and more particular, to a device for storing radioactive material and a shipping apparatus for transporting the storage device.
Conventional delivery containers for storing and packaging radioactive material are normally made by lead. Usually, when the radioactive material carries higher contamination, the container with thicker wall is provided to secure the shielding.
However, the conventional containers are singly structured and do not provide effective shielding to protect the operating personnel and the surrounding environment. Therefore, it still needs improvement to obtain a reliable device for storing radioactive material and a safety shipping apparatus for transporting the storage device.
The present invention provides a device for storing radioactive material, which is doubly structured with a radioactive material container and a radioactive material container outer shield to enhance the shielding effect. Moreover, the radioactive material container can be installed in and move out from the outer shield by using a hooking tool to protect the operating personnel.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a shipping apparatus for safely and conveniently transporting the storage device.
The storage device provided by the present invention includes a radioactive material container, a radioactive material container outer shield and a ring member. The container includes a lower cup portion, an upper cup portion which is securely engaged to the lower cup portion, and a chamber with a cushion member mounted in a top and a bottom end thereof, which is formed inside the container for storing radioactive material. The outer shield includes a base portion and a lid which is securely covered on the base portion, the base portion further including a room to accommodate the radioactive material container. The ring member is pivotedly connected to a top end of the radioactive material container, and is rested between the lid and the upper cup portion. When the lid is opened, the ring member will stand out of the base portion for a tool to conveniently move out the container from the outer shield.
The shipping apparatus provided by the present invention includes a bag body having a protective foam surrounding a hollow space for holding the storage device inside the body bag, a retractable handle extended upwardly from the bag body, and a plurality of wheels mounted under the bag body.
These and other objectives of the present invention will become obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art after reading the following detailed description of preferred embodiments.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary, and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.